


Игра

by alicewinter_ao3



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, F/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewinter_ao3/pseuds/alicewinter_ao3
Summary: Кай Паркер не проигрывает. Но эта игра выводит из себя. Шерил – ключ. Он должен разгадать ее загадку. В конце концов, он не был бы самим собой, если бы сдался прямо сейчас.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Malachai





	Игра

**Author's Note:**

> Знание канонов не обязательно. Можно читать, как оридж
> 
> //
> 
> Таймлайн: для Шерил - после первого сезона, события последующих сезонов не учитываются; для Кая - до момента возвращения из Ада.
> 
> Рекомендую читать под Ocean Jet - "Beast" (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QciDL1W_O7w)

— Эй, — голос Кая Паркера дрожит, — где я?

Он оглядывается, отчаянно стараясь не моргать, боясь спугнуть удачу каким-нибудь неосторожным движением.

— Мистик Фоллс. Гриль, — пожав плечами, отвечает официант и устало вздыхает. Только психов ему не хватало.

— Боже мой... — Кай начинает смеяться. Он все никак не может поверить, что это произошло на самом деле. — А уже поздно для еды? — неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, спрашивает он. 

Официант указывает на столик и достает из заднего кармана джинсов блокнот.

— Пиво, бургер. Нет. Два пива, три бургера, — Кай просматривает меню, все еще посмеиваясь. — А картошка тут вкусная? Помню, она была какой-то вялой... И хот-дог! — восклицает он. — Это... это безумно! Не важно, я его съем, — кивок самому себе. — И у меня тут... тут особенный день... тут не Ад, — протягивает Кай, и улыбка растягивает его губы. — Это значит что я жив, — улыбка становится еще шире. — Так что, — он пожимает плечами, — спасибо, — и подпирает голову рукой. — Да... круто*.

Нервно улыбнувшись, официант спешит передать заказ на кухню. Ему не нравятся неуравновешенные люди, а этот незнакомец похоже очутился здесь прямиком из бедлама.

Кай обводит взглядом бар. Посетителей почти нет, лишь пара человек в зале да девушка за столиком напротив. Он снова счастливо вздыхает. Ад был полон его ненавистью, желанием вернуться, поиском лазейки. Ад казался похожим на темный, вязкий деготь, в котором тонешь, с каждым днем проваливаясь дальше. Медленно. Мучительно медленно. Душу словно выворачивают наизнанку, и ты ничего не можешь с этим поделать. Это больше всего выводило из себя. Но у него было время подумать о том, чего он хочет. Было время осмотреться. Теперь он здесь. И первым делом намерен испытать все, чего был лишен. 

Еда.

Алкоголь.

Секс.

Месть?

Прощение?

Кай счастливо вздыхает, улыбаясь своим мыслям, и протягивает руку к хлебным палочкам. Стоит ему тихонечко застонать, почувствовав чуть сладковатый вкус хлеба, откуда-то слышится негромкий смешок. Сначала Кай решает, что ему показалось, но смех повторяется ближе, и та девушка, что он заметил раньше, садится напротив. Первое, что бросается в глаза, ее полные губы карминово-красного цвета, затем — темно-карие смеющиеся глаза. 

— Можно? — спрашивает она, и Кай кивает. Он же хотел секса, чем не возможность получить все и сразу?

— Шерил Блоссом.

— Кай Паркер.

Они молча смотрят друг на друга. Кай прикидывает, удастся ли соблазнить Шерил, не используя магию. Она — скользит пальчиком по ободку своего стакана с ярко оранжевым коктейлем внутри, и словно завороженная не может отвести глаз от этого странного парня. Что за импульс подтолкнул ее подойти?

— Два пива, три бургера. Хот-дог. Там откуда ты приехал тебя морили голодом? — наконец разрушает Шерил молчание.

— Знаешь, я могу свернуть тебе шею одним щелчком пальцев, — отвечает Кай, неторопливо распаковывая вторую палочку.

— Но, полагаю, раз ты до сих пор этого не сделал, значит у меня есть шанс, — ослепительно улыбается мисс Блоссом, убирая от лица рыжую прядь, выбившуюся из прически. 

Кай смотрит на нее исподлобья. Ему нравится эта наглость. 

— Ты здесь одна?

— Да. 

— И что же ты делаешь в этом Богом забытом месте?

Шерил улыбается.

— Наслышана о плохой репутации города. Решила проверить так ли это. Я недавно переехала.

Кай усмехается.

— Не боишься?

— Маньяков?

— Хотя бы.

— Если ты не собираешься убить меня прямо здесь, то пока причин пугаться пока не было, — смеется Шерил, но внезапно замолкает, не сумев распознать выражение, мелькнувшее в глубине глаз Кая. — Не убьешь же?

— Нет, что ты, — фыркает он спустя секунду. — Я еще даже не поужинал, — его глаза меняются, словно и не было этого льда секунду назад. Шерил обдает жаркой волной. 

— А ты? — начинает она, чтобы сменить тему. — Приехал издалека?

— Как сказать, — ответ уклончив. — Я родился в Мистик Фоллс, но... отсутствовал какое-то время. 

— Путешествовал?

— Можно и так сказать, — губы Кая кривятся. — Я вряд ли бы мог назвать Мистик Фоллс своей тихой гаванью. 

— Могу сказать о родном городке тоже самое. 

— Семейная драма? — Шерил кивает. — Понимаю. Когда твоя семья говорит тебе, что ты ничто иное, как кусок дерьма... Думаю, лучшее, что ты можешь сделать, это доказать, что они правы, верно?**

Шерил вспоминает бледное лицо Джейсона, опухшее от воды, к горлу подкатывает горький комок злобы, и прежде чем успевает остановиться, она произносит:

— В последнее время я все чаще сожалею, что мой отец повесился раньше, чем я смогла придушить его собственными руками за то, что он убил моего брата. 

— И тебя ничего больше не держало там?

— Не совсем. Сначала я спалила родовое поместье. 

Зрачки Кая расширяются от этого неожиданного признания. А она не так проста, как ему показалось на первый взгляд. Похоже он не ошибся на ее счет. Что может быть прекрасней девушки, что не боится прямо говорить о своем желании отомстить? Впрочем, такие разговоры всегда действуют на него одинаково. Возбуждающе.

— Да ты опасна, детка, — смеется Кай.

Шерил улыбается своей лучшей улыбкой. Воздух между ними становиться ощутимо наэлектризованным. Она боялась, что спугнет этим признанием Кая, но ее реплика, похоже, только прибавила ей очки в его глазах. Еще до прихода в бар, Шерил знала, как именно должен закончится сегодняшний вечер. И, похоже, она нашла именно то, чего не хватало.

— Смотри, твоя еда, — указывает она на официанта с подносом. 

Тот, опасливо оглядев обоих, быстро расставляет заказанные блюда и выпивку. И почти убегает от их столика. Хмыкнув, Кай ловким движением откручивает пробку и делает глоток.

— Божественно, — стонет он.

— Твое здоровье. 

Пока Кай увлечен дегустацией фастфуда, Шерил разглядывает его тонкий профиль, морщинку между бровей, едва заметную щетину и совершенно безумные серые глаза. Что-то привлекло ее в нем сразу и безоговорочно. Она поняла это стоило Каю появиться словно из воздуха в полутемном баре. Так зачем противиться желанию?

— Там, где я провел самые ужасные дни в своей жизни, не было ничего столь же прекрасного, — допивая вторую бутылку пива шепчет Кай. — И бильярда там не было. Идем. 

И Шерил покорно идет вслед за ним. Она чувствует какую-то необъяснимую силу, исходящую от Кая. Словно магия течет в его жилах, заставляя не отводить глаз. Кай сбрасывает пиджак, закатывает рукава белой рубашки, придирчиво проверяет кий. Его короткий взгляд, полный желания, прошивает тело Шерил насквозь. 

— Разбивай, — разрешает он. Ему натерпится насладиться видом стройных ног. 

Шерил, уже поняв, в какую игру ее пытаются втянуть, улыбается и пошире расставляет ноги, низко наклоняясь над столом, выверяя удар. Она отчаянно хочет быть втянутой.

— Стой, — внезапно восклицает Кай. 

— В чем дело? — Шерил хмурится. Она не любит, когда прерывают ее представление.

— Мы не договорились о ставках.

— Выпивка за счет проигравшего?

— Скучно, — кривится Кай. Он задумчиво прикладывает палец к губам. — Поцелуй.

Шерил смеется. Она уверена, что при такой ставке ни один из них не останется в накладе. Она знает, что нравится Каю. Видит это в его глазах. 

— Идет, — кивает Шерил, перебрасывая волосы за спину, и бьет по черному шару, целясь в правый угол. 

Кай цокает языком, скользя по ее телу взглядом, когда в лузу точно попадают два полосатых шара. 

— Похоже, твои сплошные, — протягивает Шерил.

Она облокачивается на стол, перекрещивая ноги. Кай подходит почти вплотную, слегка сощурив глаза. Его рука скользит по предплечью Шерил сверху вниз, пока не касается тонких пальчиков. А затем он шепчет, обдавая ее горячим дыханием: 

— Позволишь? Сейчас моя очередь.

Дыхание сбивается, Шерил невольно приоткрывает пересохшие губы, но быстро берет себя в руки. Еще рано сдаваться, хотя между ног уже чувствуется такое приятное тепло.

— Еще пива? — спрашивает она и, не дожидаясь ответа, поднимает руку вверх, чтобы подозвать официанта.

Щеки горят, сердце бьется часто-часто. Запоздало накатывает страх. Что она делает? Что за глупая прихоть? Но после смерти Джейсона Шерил так редко чувствовала себя живой, что в последние месяцы, казалось, наверстывала упущенное. Путешествие через всю страну, прыжки с парашютом, подъем по отвесным скалам Гранд-Каньона... Переезд в город с мистической репутацией. В списке безумств не хватает только секса с незнакомцем.

Кай искоса наблюдает за Шерил. Она похожа на фарфоровую куклу. Хрупкая, со светлой кожей, тонкими пальцами и изящными запястьями. Он хочет поцеловать ее прямо сейчас, не дожидаясь окончания этой глупой игры. Кай не умеет проигрывать, но сейчас просто обязан пропустить удар.

— Ты неправильно держишь кий, — лениво замечает он, стоит Шерил подойти к столу.

Не дожидаясь возражений, Кай встает позади нее, накрывая своим телом, с удовольствием замечая, как Шерил вздрагивает. 

— Правая рука должна стоять под прямым углом, — его пальцы находят ее, легонько сжимая, выправляя положение. — А затем, — Кай вдыхает абрикосовый аромат волос, — ты выполняешь удар. 

Шерил дрожит всем телом. Кай настолько близко, что она чувствует тепло, исходящее от него. Сейчас она мечтает только об одном — запустить наконец пальцы в его темные волосы, почувствовать вкус губ и прикосновения. Подавшись назад, она, не особенно целясь, бьет, с удовольствием отмечая, как Кай шумно выдыхает. Его руки находят талию Шерил, и она поворачивается к нему лицом.

— Давай уйдем? — шепчет Шерил. 

Вместо ответа Кай впивается в ее алые губы. Поцелуй причиняет почти физическую боль, пальцы сжимают кожу, оставляя синяки. Шерил стонет в его открытый рот, когда оказывается сидящей на бильярдном столе, и обхватывает Кая ногами, беспорядочно скользя по его спине руками.

— Не здесь... — только и успевает она произнести между бесстыдными поцелуями, чувствуя, как Кай подбирается к кромке ее трусиков. 

— Идем, — хрипло выдыхает тот, хватая ее за руку.

Волосы Шерил спутались, воротничок рубашки Кая испачкан помадой, но все, чего оба хотят — скорее оказаться наедине. Кай толкает дверь на задний двор, машинально припечатывая ее магией. Он слишком сильно хочет Шерил, чтобы позволить кому-то помешать им. Прислонившись к стене, она притягивает к себе Кая, расстегивая ремень на его брюках. И тот рычит, стоит ее пальчикам коснуться горячей плоти. Уткнувшись ей в ключицу, он поднимает ноги Шерил себе на пояс, вдавливая ее в стену, одним резким движением входя. Руки Шерил впиваются в его плечи, пока Кай, дразня, медленно двигается внутри нее. 

— Только... не останавливайся... — шепчет она.

Кай тихонько смеется, и целует Шерил, кусая за нижнюю губу. Его движения становятся резче, все более рваными, пока она впивается ногтями в его спину, подставляя шею для поцелуев. Кай стонет, двигаясь все быстрее, наращивая темп, увеличивая амплитуду. Шерил сдавленно кричит, но это лишь больше заводит его. Он чувствует, что скоро кончит, но оттягивает этот момент. 

Он хочет, чтобы они кончили одновременно. 

И стоит ему почувствовать первые сокращения, сжимающие его член, услышать особенно сладкий стон, он перестает себя сдерживать.

Оба тяжело дышат, какое-то время застыв в той же позе, не размыкая объятий. Шерил все еще не может прийти в себя. Ее переполняют, кажется, сразу все эмоции. Кай не спешит выходить, вдыхая аромат волос Шерил, перемешанный с потом и сладковатым запахом страсти. 

Но это был просто секс. Что там следующее в его списке? Ах, да. Месть.

Этот пункт будет, пожалуй, самым опасным. Ему внезапно становится жаль, если его фарфоровая куколка пострадает. 

— Это было... — шепчет она.

— Хорошо, — заканчивает Кай. — Ты очень красивая. Мне было хорошо. А теперь тебе надо побыстрее убраться из этого города, — он отпускает Шерил, и прислоняется к стене рядом с ней.

— Но...

— Не задавай вопросов.

— Я... не понимаю.

— Или ты хочешь, чтобы я все-таки свернул тебе шею? — скалится Кай. 

Шерил гордо вздергивает носик, вытирает пальцами остатки помады и хлопает дверью. Кай остается наедине с самим собой. Его взгляд упирается в темное небо без единой звезды. Эта чернота накатывает, накрывая его все сильнее. Кай вздрагивает. 

— Не может быть… — шепчет он. — Но я же думал, что вырвался! Я же все правильно сделал! Я отпустил ее! — кричит он, а темнота проникает все глубже, просачиваясь в каждую клеточку тела. 

Так это снова была иллюзия? Он так и не смог на самом деле разорвать этот круг? 

Кай проживал этот миг сотни раз. Сотни раз кричал в беззвездное небо. Он перепробовал сотни разных концовок, но неизменно оказывался в начале пути, полный надежды, что теперь-то у него все получилось. Но снова проигрыш.

Кай уверен, что Ад его слышит. Он ощущает его как плотоядное существо, паразитирующее на эмоциях. Но он больше не проиграет. Просто не имеет права сдаться. Шерил — ключ к этой странной игре. Если разгадать ее загадку, он на самом деле вернется. Кай уверен в этом. В конце концов, он не был бы самим собой, если бы сдался прямо сейчас. 

Вздохнув, Кай поднимает взгляд в небо:

— Начнем заново?

На его губах играет безумная улыбка.

***

— Эй, где я?

— Мистик Фоллс. Гриль.

**Author's Note:**

> Звездочками отмечены цитаты Кая Паркера из «Дневников вампира»


End file.
